1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the development of wireless communications technology, various communications standards have been simultaneously used. In addition, in accordance with the miniaturization of wireless communications modules and the improvement in performance of portable terminals, the application of a plurality of communications standards to a single portable terminal has been demanded. Therefore, the frequency bands that should be supported by a single cellular phone have increased.
In accordance with this trend, support for various frequency bands in a radio frequency (RF) front end field has also been demanded. For example, support for various frequency bands in a high frequency switch positioned on a signal path between an antenna and an RF chipset has been demanded. Therefore, a single pole double throw (SPDT) type switch has been used in various fields.
The high frequency switch should significantly decrease insertion loss in order to decrease signal loss and have excellent isolation characteristics in order to significantly decrease interference between various frequency bands.
The following Related Art Documents (Patent Documents) relate to an SPDT switch. However, these Patent Documents do not disclose having excellent isolation characteristics simultaneously with significantly decreasing insertion loss.
[Related Art Document]
    (Patent Document 1) Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-0068584    (Patent Document 2) Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-0094005